The King of Chinatown
The King of Chinatown is the second mission of Hitman: Absolution. It consists of a single segment, Chinatown Square. Mission Information :"So listen up. Now, the King hangs out in the pagoda in the center of town. Where a unit of dirty cops guard his every move. And he rarely leaves the crowd. Except to meet up with his dealer in a pad overlooking the square. He also got a swanky European ride parked in a nearby alley, but that's all I got, homes. Call me back when you're done. Got it?" - Birdie The scenario takes place in Chinatown in Chicago, Illinois. Birdie, an informant, asks Agent 47 to kill an up-and-coming local gangster known as the King. Objectives * Locate the King of Chinatown * Eliminate the King of Chinatown * Locate the exit Items Firearms * HX UMP - In a small crate on the balcony next to King's car, and carried by all of the SWAT (backups). * Kazo TRG - On the desk inside "Snowman's" apartment. * Swiss 3000 - Two are in a small crate on the balcony next to King's car, and carried by the dealer. * Z&M Model 60 - Carried by all of the cops. Melee Weapons * Axe - Embedded in a crate in the corner just north of the alley entrance to the dealer's apartment. * Bottle - Found around the level. ** Seven are on some small crates midway through the entrance alley. ** Three are in the alley and stairway leading to the dealer's apartment. ** Two are inside the dealer's apartment. ** Two are on a vendor counter between the stairs south of the pagoda. ** On a crate at the entrance to the King's parking area. ** On the vendor counter just west of the alley entrance to the dealer's apartment. ** Behind the vendor counter at the very north side of the level. ** On a large crate just east of the open shaft. * Brick - By the small tree between the alley entrance to the dealer's apartment and the dumpster area with the dealer's drugs, and on the ground behind the small chain-link fence area just east of the exit point. * Filet Knife - Behind the vendor counter at the very north side of the level. * Gasoline Can - On a large crate by the stairs just south of the dumpster area with the dealer's drugs, and on the ground behind the vendor counter at the very north side of the level. * Knife - Found around the level. ** On the ground by a doorway in a nook just west of where you enter the main area. ** On the vendor counter just north of the pagoda. ** Embedded in a fish on a vendor counter just west of the fence corner for the construction area. Explosives * Remote Explosive - On a small crate on the balcony next to the King's car. Other * Fugu Fish - On a vendor counter just west of the fence corner for the construction area. Disguises * Chicago Police Officer * SWAT Uniform * Dealer * Market Vendor Evidence Easy to get, but also easy to miss. It will depend on your approach in eliminating the target. * In the central market, there’s a pagoda where you can find the target. Inside the pagoda is a table with a coffee cup and a dossier containing the Evidence. * Head inside and grab the dossier. Challenges :For instructions to complete a specific challenge, click the corresponding image; or for a comprehensive instructions list, see The King of Chinatown challenges. For video guide click in the corresponding name of the challenge. Trivia * The masks on the wall in the stall where The King's food bowl is located are from previous Hitman titles. For example the Devil mask is from the Mission A Dance with the Devil in Hitman: Blood Money. It was worn by Anthony Martinez, one of the targets. The Heaven guest mask is also on the wall. (Easter Egg) * This is the third mission in the Hitman series where reinforcements can be called; the 1st being The Jacuzzi Job and the 2nd A New Life. Later missions also make use of this. * Chicago's Chinatown, the setting for this mission, is revisited in Hunter and Hunted. Gallery The_King_of_Chinatown.png|'Chinatown Square' Croud_astonished_by_explosion.jpg|The Crowd in Chinatown Square, astonished by an explosion just inches away and the death of a Policeman. Video Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Absolution missions